Taken
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: "Dan, aku .… masih mencintaimu .…"/"Maaf Runo, aku sudah punya Fabia, kurasa dialah yang tepat untukku, bukan kau .…"/"Ja-jadi ..."/"I'm taken, sorry."/my first fic, RnR maybe?


****note: Ini kali pertama saya publish cerita :'D mohon bantuannya kalau ada kesalahan *bows*

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bakugan and the charas below are not mine!**

**Warning: Pendek, mungkin gaje, alur terlalu cepat, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, ada lagu 1D nyasar, dan lain-lain.**

* * *

Telepon berdering, Dan pemilik telepon tersebut mengangkatnya lalu terdengar suara di ujung sana,

"Dan Kuso .…"

Dan terkejut mendengar suara gadis yang sangat familiar itu namun ia berusaha tenang, "Ehm maaf ini siapa?" tanyanya berpura-pura,

"Ini aku Dan, Runo .…"

'Sudah kuduga,' pikir Dan, "Oh ehm Runo, ada apa?" tanyanya lagi,

"Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Kumohon .…" pinta gadis bernama Runo itu,

"Bertemu? Ng .… ya baiklah, dimana?"

"Café Our Time,"

Dan terkejut sekali lagi, 'Kenapa dia mengajak bertemu di sana?' batinnya gusar,

"Dan, kau masih di situ?" tanya Runo,

"Euh iya iya, Café Our Time, baiklah aku menuju ke sana, tunggu ya," jawab Dan gelagapan seraya menutup teleponnya,

Lelaki berambut coklat itu menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa sambil mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya,

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa Runo tiba-tiba menelponku dan mengajak bertemu di tempat itu? apa ada sesuatu? Oh jangan-jangan .…'

"Dan, kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba Fabia, kekasih Dan, datang menghampirinya,

"Ah Fabia, tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja .…"

"Hanya saja kenapa?" tanya Fabia heran,

Dan terlihat bimbang, apakah dia harus menceritakan soal ini pada Fabia, namun karena Dan tidak ingin Fabia salah paham maka ia berbohong, "Hanya saja aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji dengan Jack, hahaha .…" ucap Dan seraya tertawa,

Fabia tersenyum, "Oh kukira kau kenapa .… yasudah kapan kau akan menemuinya?"

"Sekarang. Aku pergi dulu ya Fabia, tak lama kok," Dan mengecup dahi kekasihnya itu, "Bye .… tunggu di sini ya," katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil sesekali menendang kerikil kecil yang ada di depan kakinya, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang, kenapa disaat ia sudah berhasil melangkah gadis masa lalunya kembali membayangi dirinya? Sejujurnya Dan tidak siap dan tidak pernah siap bertemu lagi dengan Runo, gadis yang dulu membuatnya terlena dan melayang dengan cinta namun gadis itu juga yang telah membuat ia jatuh dan hancur,

Lelaki itu berhenti di depan sebuah Café, ia sempat ragu ketika akan membuka pintu kaca di hadapannya,

'Kuatkan hatimu Dan, bersikaplah wajar, dia hanya masa lalu,' batin Dan, lalu ia pun membuka pintunya,

Dan menoleh ke sekeliling mencari Runo, lalu terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru yang sangat ia kenal, maka ia pun menghampirinya, "Runo .…" ujar Dan,

Gadis itu menoleh, "Dan .…?"

Dan hanya tersenyum simpul lalu ia duduk berhadapan dengan Runo, seorang _waitress_ datang dan menawarkan menu,

"Permisi, mau pesan apa?" tanya _waitress_ itu,

"Ehm… 1 Mocca Float dan 1 Lemonade dengan hiasan lemon di tepi gelasnya," jawab Dan tersenyum, Runo tampak terkejut lalu menatap Dan bingung,

_Waitress_ itu tersenyum ramah, "Baiklah, mohon tunggu," ucapnya lalu meninggalkan meja mereka,

"Dan, kau .…"

"Kenapa Runo? Bukankah kau selalu memesan itu dulu?" ujar Dan, ia sengaja melakukannya untuk mempermainkan Runo,

Gadis itu hanya tersipu malu, 'Ternyata Dan masih ingat .…' pikirnya,

Tak lama kemudian minuman pesanan mereka datang. Mereka berdua dilanda kecanggungan sampai akhirnya Dan buka suara, "Sebenarnya ada apa kau memintaku kemari? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya,

Runo terdiam sembari mengaduk lemonade-nya, lalu ia menghela napas, "Iya, aku ingin bicara sesuatu .…"

"Oke, bicaralah," kata Dan, namun dalam hati ia berkata, 'Tidak! Jangan katakan .…'

"Dan, aku .… masih mencintaimu .…"

"Uhuk!" lelaki itu spontan tersedak mendengarnya,

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Runo,

"Euh tidak apa-apa," jawab Dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dugaannya benar, pasti Runo akan mengatakan itu,

"Jadi .… bagaimana?" tanya Runo meminta kepastian,

Dan mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengetuk meja, 'Ingat Dan Kuso, kau sudah punya Fabia, iya Fabia, dia lebih baik dari gadis yang di hadapanmu sekarang ini kan? Ingat juga siapa yang telah membangun kembali puing-puing hatimu yang hancur? Ya itu Fabia, bukan Runo!'

"Aku tidak bisa, Runo!" ucap Dan tegas seraya beranjak dari kursinya,

"Apa? Ta-tapi kenapa Dan?" tanya Runo kecewa,

"_I've finally moved on_!" tukas lelaki yang tadi memesan Mocca Float itu sambil melangkah pergi,

"Dan tunggu .…" Runo mengejar Dan sampai keluar Café dan menahan lengannya,

"Lepaskan aku Runo! Kenapa kau menginginkan aku lagi huh!?" seru Dan,

"Maafkan aku Dan .… aku menyesal telah menyiakan dirimu, izinkan aku kembali denganmu Dan, aku mencintaimu .…" ucap Runo memohon, mata biru safirnya berkaca-kaca oleh air mata,

Dan terdiam, ia menghindari tatapan memohon mantan gadisnya itu, di satu sisi ia tidak tega, namun di sisi lain ia merasa marah karena sudah disia-siakan, dan tampaknya sisi inilah yang menang, "Maaf Runo, aku sudah punya Fabia, kurasa dialah yang tepat untukku, bukan kau .…" ujar Dan,

Runo terkejut mendengarnya, "Ja-jadi kau .…"

"_I'm taken, sorry ._…" Dan pun berbalik badan akan pergi,

Tapi sekali lagi Runo menahannya dan menangis, "Putuskan saja dia Dan! Kembalilah padaku!" seru gadis itu,

"Kau pikir kau siapa!?" Dan menyentakkan tangan Runo dengan kasar,

"Sudahlah, lupakan aku dan semua tentang masa lalu itu, semoga kau temui pengganti diriku!" tukas Dan, ia berlari meninggalkan Café Our Time dan Runo yang menangisi penyesalannya.

_Now that you can't have me  
You suddenly want me  
Now that I'm with somebody else  
You tell me you love me…_

-END

How is it? Review please? :)


End file.
